Broozer
|homeland = Ghost Houses |leader = |located = Ghost Houses Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla |origin = Boxing Ghost |subspecies = |related = |members = |attacks = Punching Mario or Luigi Barrel Toss |defeated = Jumped on three times Fireballs}} Broozers are large, gray Boos found in the Ghost House levels of New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii and New Super Mario Bros. U. These monsters have large boxing gloves that can punch through solid Question Blocks as well as other blocks and deal a great amount of damage to Mario and Luigi. They attack in a random flailing pattern and charge Mario when they see him. They take three jumps to be defeated. Mario and Luigi can even use them to get to impossible-to-reach places. These enemies can also break unbreakable bricks prior to Mario and Luigi, making them a bit useful. Appearances ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Broozers make their first appearance in ''New Super Mario Bros., they appear in the levels World 5-Ghost House and World 5-C. Broozers blindly run into the direction of Mario (or Luigi), punching at anything in their way. These enemies can be useful, and they can punch otherwise unbreakable bricks, allowing Mario to reach items and Star Coins that could not otherwise be reached. Mario must jump on a Broozer three times to defeat it. However, a Ground Pound, being hit by Mario doing a Shell Dash, a Fireball or walking through them as Mega Mario can defeat these enemies in one hit, with the latter making the Broozer spinning erratically while falling defeated. Also, because of their bad traction, Broozers often can be forced to fall into gaps in the floor by running past their target and being unable to stop. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Broozers make another appearance in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, they appear in World 7-Ghost House. They have the same function as they did in New Super Mario Bros., only this time, in addition to breaking bricks, it can also knock over barrels and cause them to roll down stairs. They are imperative to finding a shortcut to World 7-5, as Mario must lure one to bust open a hidden, unseen door so he can take the secret exit and unlock the level. Although they can be frozen by Ice Mario or Penguin Mario, Broozers cannot be picked up afterwards. Unlike in the first game, where they have a smirk, there is now a frown in this game and every game after. ''New Super Mario Bros. U/Deluxe'' Although despite absent from New Super Mario Bros. 2. Broozers reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U with the same behaviour they had in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They only appear in two Ghost House levels, Which-Way Labyrinth in Soda Jungle and Spinning Spirit House in Meringue Clouds. ''New Super Luigi U'' Broozers appear in New Super Luigi U in the level Broozers and Barrels, the first level of Frosted Glacier. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' Broozers make their ''Paper Mario'' series debut in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Two of them appear in Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla, where they are battled alongside a Boomerang Bro, their only appearance in-game. They attack by hitting barrels into Mario, and floating up to him and punching him. After taking some damage, they will start flailing their arms around, dealing damage to Mario if he tries to attack them up close, therefore preventing Mario to make any direct attacks. The Rampage mode ends in a few turns. Then they revert back to their normal attack pattern. After winning the battle, there is a high chance that the player may earn Barrel stickers. ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' Broozers make their ''Mario & Luigi'' series debut in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. They appear as enemies in Neo Bowser Castle in both normal and paper form. A Broozer's main attack is to stand in front of its target and punch them, which knocks them off-screen and unable to act (or be targeted by attacks or items) for several turns. Normally the Broozer punches immediately upon moving into position, but it can also do a fake-out and pull its punch; if its target jumps too early, its delayed punch always hits. The player can tell when a fake is coming because the Broozer swings its arm up and down as it approaches, instead of the regular arm spin. For either punch timing, the target can jump to dodge and counter. Paper Broozers instead throw multiple barrels at the trio, between 2 and 5 per attack. The direction the barrels face before being thrown indicates who they will target. The barrels must be hammered, which can cause their contents to be sent back towards the enemies' side of the field and cause damage. Sometimes, Paper Broozers will spin while throwing the barrels, switching which barrels will target Mario and Luigi. This doesn't affect the barrels that target Paper Mario. Both forms of Broozer receive a Power boost when they are attacked, including first strikes but not counterattacks. They also share a barrel attack where they drop a barrel in front of themselves and ram into it, causing it to fly into their target, and then follow it for an arm-flailing hit. The barrel's trajectory depends on whether it is a paper barrel or not. If the barrel matches the Broozer, it must be jumped just after it is bumped. If a normal Broozer hits a paper barrel, it soars over the target's head, and so is dodged by not jumping. If a Paper Broozer hits a normal barrel, it gets barely nudged forwards and is pushed along the ground. Either way, the Broozer itself must be jumped over to complete the dodge and counter. Super Mario Party Broozers make their first ''Mario Party'' appearance in Super Mario Party. They appear in Croozin' for a Broozin', they chase after the players. Players lose in the minigame if they come in contact with the Broozer. At the end of the minigame, they are seen chasing the players except for the winner. Trivia * Broozer is derived from the word "bruiser" and "Boo", the ghost enemy. * Broozer has some relation to Chargin' Chucks as they break bricks, charge after Mario quickly, and take three hits to defeat. *In New Super Mario Bros. Wii and onward, Broozers have a different more evil expression on their face. }}de:Boxbold fr:Booxeur fi:Broozer nl:Broozer it:Tirapugni da:Broozer no:Broozer Category:Enemies Category:Boos Category:Koopa Troop Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Enemies Category:New Super Luigi U Enemies Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Enemies Category:Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Enemies Category:Ghosts